


Pipeyna Oneshots

by demiboy_demon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: A collection of oneshots regarding Piper McLean and Reyna Rameriz-Arellano





	Pipeyna Oneshots

"Piper, we absolutely can not put a fake rock key in front of our door."  
"Why not?" Piper asked, "That's what I did for the Aphrodite cabin."  
"Yes, you did. That's the reason the Aphrodite cabin has been broken into seven times." Reyna shook her head and walked away. 

Piper crouched down next to her hide-a-key rock. "Don't worry, little guy. I'll find a way to make her agree."

 

The next day, Reyna came home to a small zen garden outside their door.  
"Piper, what is this?"  
"Ah! You've noticed my zen garden. It's got sand and a little rake and little rocks."  
"And one big rock in the middle? For the key?" 

Piper shook her finger. "That's where you're wrong, Rey-Rey. The key is....... under the sand!" She took the tiny rake and pushed some sand around, revealing a key. "Ta-da!"  
"Pipes, what if someone moved the sand? What if it was windy and some sand blew away? I don't think you're thinking this through."

 

After dealing with several more of Piper's attempts, Reyna had had enough. She would settle this once and for all. 

"Hey, Nico? I need your help."

"Oh, hey Reyna. What's up?"

"Piper's being annoying. I love her, but she's a bit much sometimes. She keeps pestering me about hiding a key outside our house." 

Reyna quickly explained her dilemma to Nico.

"Hm. Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

 

"Reyna, I'm home. I- woah. Where is everything?" Piper asked, standing in the doorway of her and Reyna's house. 

"I don't know!" Reyna said, shrugging. Nico was also there, shrugging. Piper didn't like Nico very much, but she loved his boyfriend. She and Will were good friends. It wasn't like she disliked Nico. She just found it odd that he was in her house. 

"I don't know," Reyna repeated, "I came home, tired from a long day of praetor-ing, and all our furniture was gone! It's because you kept putting a key outside our house, I guess."

Piper sighed and frowned. "I guess a key wasn't the best idea. But," Piper perked up, "You know what was the best idea? The security cameras I installed outside."

Reyna and Nico looked to each other. "Security cameras?" Nico asked.

"Yeah! I installed them after the very first hide-a-key rock thing."

 

Piper, Reyna, and Nico looked at the footage. Two blurry figures appeared on the screen. One was carrying burlap sacks. One of them was dragging a mattress behind them. 

"Hmmmm," Piper mumbled. "Let's zoom in on the faces." 

Piper zoomed in on one of the faces and gasped. "It's.... you!" She pointed dramatically to Nico. 

Nico held his hand to his chest in a very gay way. "Me? Well, I never. I- how dare you! I am offended. I am repulsed. I too was hoodwinked, bamboozled, led astray. I need to go now. Will got his butt stuck in a container of lard. Bye!" Nico ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

"Reyna, how could you?" Piper asked. "Where's our furniture?"

Reyna looked down in defeat. "It's in a storage area three blocks from here."

 

Piper and Reyna looked at the stuff in the storage area. 

"Too much work. We can do it tomorrow." Piper shrugged. "Wanna get pizza?"


End file.
